


Trivial

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry and Iris have a talk with their daughter about how some people aren't going to be very nice about her parents being different colors, but at the end of the day none of that matters, because everyone in her family loves each other and they are special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I got this idea from a discussion we were having in my Diversity Studies class, so I decided to give it a shot. I know that this is a touchy subject, but I hope you guys can enjoy. :)

Barry wonders why his daughter is so quiet in route to their annual post first day of school father-daughter date. The seven-year-old is usually quite content to tell her father all about her day at school. Dawn is more interested in academics than her twin brother. Iris often likes to joke that she’s taken Barry’s place as resident West-Allen family nerd. So, when she doesn’t talk to Barry after only five minutes driving time, he becomes very concerned.  Something is wrong, something upset his little girl, and she won’t tell him anything, when she usually tells him absolutely everything.

“Sweetheart, did something upset you at school today, you’re being pretty quiet.” Barry finally probes.  He looks back to see Dawn shaking her head no, but the look in her eyes is telling him something quite the opposite.

“No.” Dawn states quickly, going back to wringing her hands.

“Did you use your powers at school today on accident, it’s okay if you did, I won’t be mad, you can tell me.”

“Uh uh, I made a picture of us, we had to draw it.”  The little girl says handing a perfectly cute crayon-made drawing of their family to her father.

“You did such a good job, and you know your momma is going to hang this up in the house, where you scared you messed it up, because you didn’t, it’s perfect.”

“I like it, Daddy, it’s just that this one boy said we weren’t a regular family, because you’re white and Mommy’s black.

Barry feels his heart sink, anger rushing through his veins. He hates that dumb second-grader for upsetting his daughter and insulting his beautiful and perfect family. Suddenly, his hands slam against the horn just before they reach the ice cream parlor.

“I’m sorry I got upset, Daddy.” Dawn whimpers.

Barry frowns, realizing that he probably just scared his little girl half to death. “Oh no, Dawn, I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at that stupid idiot kid for saying mean things to you about our family.”

“Mommy said stupid and idiot aren’t nice words, Daddy.”  
“She’s right, but he’s not a nice kid for saying that.”

“Why aren’t we regular, Daddy?” Dawn sobs.

Barry’s heart breaks. “We are regular, baby girl, okay?  All that matters are that I love your mother very much, and we both love you and brother more than anything.”

“Then why did he say that?”  
“Because his parents didn’t teach him to see the beauty in things different from the usual.”

“So you still get to be my daddy forever?”

“Of course I do Sweetheart, climb up here so I can give you a hug.”

Dawn climbs up into the front passenger’s seat, giggling when Barry hugs her tightly, tapping her nose in the same way he has since she was a baby.

“Daddy,” the little girl says in between laughs, “You’re squishing me.”

Barry smiles. “Ooops, sorry. I just love you so much, my little girl.”

“I’m seven-and-a-half, Daddy. That’s hardly little.”

“Maybe, but I still get to protect you, no matter how old you are.”  
“I know, I love you too.”  
“I have an idea.  I’ll go and get our ice cream and then we’ll go eat it in the park.”  
“Really? I thought we were going to go home because you’re still mad at what my classmate said”  
“I’m not going to let some meanie ruin our tradition.”  
“I’m still sad he said that.”  
“That’s okay, he was really mean, I know you don’t see anything different about your mother, don’t worry about that okay?”

“What’s the big deal, people fall in love with each other because they’re pretty and smart, and make people laugh, I don’t get it.

 At those words Barry’s heart warms. “My perfect daughter, you are wise beyond your years.”

“I just don’t want people to make fun of me because I’m both, like you and like mommy.”  
“I know, Princess, but I’ll take care of those mean kids for you.”

“I like the way I look, Daddy.”  
“I’m glad, and you know what, you got the very best parts of both me and your mommy, that’s why you’re the most gorgeous little girl in the world, with brown hair like your mommy and green eyes like me, and the prettiest tan.”

“Is the mean boy going to make mommy sad?”

“Maybe, but you don’t need to be afraid of that, your mother and I will talk about it later, right now I just want you and I to enjoy our little date, okay. What do you say, can you do that?”  
Dawn gives her father a soft smile. “Yeah Daddy.”

“Good. Did you learn a lot at school today?”  
“No, I already knew it all.”  
“Of course you did, that’s my brilliant girl.”

“We got to go to the library, and guess what?”

“What?”

“I found one of Mommy’s articles in a magazine, one about you.”

“Really? I bet your mother is going to be very excited to hear all about that when we get home.”

“I want to write like her when I grow up.”  
“I think you’ll be amazing.”

“Can we eat the ice cream now; it’s going to melt soon.”

“Of course we can, but I want to show you something first.”  
“Okay.”  
“You notice anything special about twist flavored ice cream?”

Dawn wriggles her eyebrow, puzzled. “Um, it’s two different flavors?”

“Exactly. And that’s what makes it so delicious, right?”

the little girl giggles “Daddy, are you trying to tell me that our family is like twist ice cream?”

Barry beams, pride filling his eyes. “Baby girl, you’re too smart for your own good.”  
“I love you so much, Daddy. And I love our special family.”  
“I love you too, now let’s go home and show your mother that beautiful picture of yours.”

XXX

When Barry and Dawn get home, Iris is waiting for them on the couch, and it isn’t long before the little girl runs into her mother’s arms.

“Mommy, I missed you!” She says, cuddling next to her.

Iris smiles at her daughter. “I missed you too, baby. Did you have fun with Daddy?”

“Uh huh, and I drew a family picture of us at school. Do you want to see?”

“Of course I do.”

“See, that’s Daddy, then you, then Donovan, and me.” Dawn says proudly showing the picture to her mother.

“Honey, that’s so beautiful, can I put it on the fridge?”

“Uh huh!”

“Thank you, Sweetie.”  
“Hey Dawn, can you go upstairs and play with your brother so I can talk to Mommy alone for a minute?” Barry asks.

“Okay Daddy.”

After Dawn, has made her way to the playroom, Barry turns to Iris with a look in his eyes. “Babe, I have to tell you something.”

“Barry, what’s wrong, I know that look.” Iris says nervously.

“Dawn was told our family wasn’t normal today, because it’s interracial.”

“My poor baby, I want to kill that kid.”

“I know, she’s seven, she’s too young to already know how cruel the world is.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I told her that he was wrong, and that she’s perfectly normal and not to worry about the mean kids.”

“You’re such a good daddy, Bear.” Iris says, kissing him on the cheek.

“She was so worried that it would upset you, she’s such a good little girl.”  
“It does upset me, but not for me, for her. She knows how much we love each other, how close of a family we are, and I feel like that little boy just turned our daughter’s whole world upside down.”

“It breaks my heart.”  
“I know, baby, thank you for being strong for our little girl. I know it must have been really hard for you hear negative things about me, and our family.”

“Mostly I just don’t like to see my sweet little girl cry.”

“Do you think we should talk to Donovan about this?”

“Yeah, but I’d give it a while, wait for it to settle in.”

“Did she say if she had a good day at school otherwise?”

Barry smiles. “Yeah, she did, she already knew everything.”

Iris laughs. “She really is your daughter, Bear.”  
“And… she found one of your articles about me in a magazine in the library. She was so excited; our little girl thinks you’re the coolest.”

“And to think, I thought you were the cool parent.”

“Nah, everyone knows that I’m just the family pushover.”

“Who can blame you with their sweet faces?”

“Second grade already, weren’t they like born two days ago?”  
“Sometimes I wish we could have kept them that little just to protect them from stuff like this.”

“I know, but they’re strong kids, it’ll be okay.”

“I’m going to go check on her, I’ll be back in a bit.”  
“Okay.”

When Iris gets to Dawn’s room, she’s sitting on her bed reading a chapter book. She looks up and smiles at her mother.

“Hi, Mommy.” She says.

“Your daddy told me what happened at school today. Are you okay?” Iris asks

“I’m okay, I’m just really mad at that mean kid.”  
“I know, your father and I are very upset with him too.  Nobody should ever talk to you or your brother like that.”  
“You and Daddy love each other a lot and I don’t get why that such a big deal.”  
“Neither do I, baby.  But some people just can’t always see the good in this world that love gives to people.”  
“Has anybody ever said anything mean to you or Daddy?”

“Yeah, but we get over it, because none of that really matters.  If your daddy and I never fell in love, I wouldn’t have you or your brother, and you two are the most special thing in my entire world.”  
“Momma, I found one of your articles about Daddy in the library.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, from before you guys got married. I could tell because there wasn’t a hyphen in your name.”

“Sweetie, you are the smartest person.  I’m very proud of you.”  
“Your stories are good, mommy, and when I grow up I want to write just like you.”

Iris smiles. “Yeah, what do you want to write about?”

“I don’t know, but I want to use my words to let that little boy knows what he said was wrong.”

“Don’t waste your brilliant mind on people like him, he’s far too trivial for my bright and special little girl.”

“What does trivial mean, Mommy?”  
“It just means that there are far more important things to worry about than mean people like him, and you should never let any of those mean people in your life take away your sunshine,”  
“I love you and I’m so glad that you’re my mommy.”

Iris pulls her daughter into a hug, holding her close to her heart.” “I love you too, more than you will ever know, nothing in this world makes me happier than getting be your mother.  You’re going to change the world someday, Dawn, I can promise you that.”

“For real?”

“Yes, you’re one special little girl and that is never going to change,”  
“Can we go sit with Daddy and Donovan now, I’m tired of being sad.”

Iris kisses her little girl on the forehead. “You know, I think that’s a brilliant idea.”

Dawn grins, heading down the stairs and placing herself on the couch next to her father.  Maybe that mean boy in her class didn’t think that her family was regular, but that was okay, because when she looks at her daddy and thinks about how much he loves her and the rest of her family, she realizes that they aren’t regular.  But she is the luckiest little girl in the whole world, because her family is special, and that’s better than being normal any day.


End file.
